Master of Persuasion
by Taija299
Summary: "Did you just freaking drug me?" There was no need for coercion because the boy would play right into his hands. UraIchi. Yaoi. Shameless smut.


**Disclaimer: **Don't own it, don't profit from it.

**Warnings:** Graphic gay sex, swearing and technically (at least legally) non-con, since it's about someone seducing a drugged person, but there's no force involved

**A/N: **Woot, my first Bleach fanfic! I've been watching the anime all the way from the beginning again and naturally, in the process, reading a whole bunch of fanfiction. I played with this idea in my head for many days before deciding to write it down. There's just not enough of UraIchi and it's my favourite pairing, or at least tied with GrimmIchi. This story is pure PWP (which seems to be all that I can write these days) but it turned out _way_ longer than I had anticipated.

By the way, English is not my first language (though I write and speak it quite fluently), so if you find any grammar mistakes, I'd appreciate it a lot if you could point them out to me.

Also, sorry for using so many clothing-related Japanese words, but I want to be precise. Here's a glossary:

Haori - The long jacket that Urahara and the Captains use

Hakama - The bottom part of the shinigami getup

Kosode - The black robe that is the top part of the shinigami getup

Shitagi - The white shirt that is worn under kosode

Jinbei - The clothes that Urahara wears, consists of a long-sleeved shirt and pants

* * *

"Did you just _yawn!_?"

Ichigo was stunned. He lowered the tip of his blade and stared at Urahara angrily. They had been going at it for hours in the underground training area, Ichigo attacking with all he got while Urahara blocked his every move effortlessly.

"I'm sorry, Kurosaki-kun." Urahara raised his hand to cover his mouth as he let out another yawn. "This is just terribly boring."

"_Boring_? I'm sure you were so much better when you had as little experience as I do", Ichigo huffed.

"As a matter of fact, I was."

Ichigo charged forward with a frustrated yell and tried to strike the older man. There was a clang as their zanpakuto met. Urahara jumped back, just enough to be out of Zangetsu's reach.

"Maybe you just don't have it in you." Urahara stared at Ichigo daringly, who narrowed his eyes.

For a moment the two men stood still. Neither one of them wanted to be the first to break the gaze. Ichigo was scowling, his annoyance with the infuriating shopkeeper fueling his determination. Suddenly a flash of excitement broke the usual calm in Urahara's eyes and small smirk danced ever so slightly on his lips. The simple expression seemed to hold an unnerving amount of confidence and power and Ichigo fidgeted uncomfortably, inadvertently averting his eyes. The next thing he knew, Urahara was standing right in front of him, close enough for him to feel the warmth of the shopkeeper's body. Ichigo knew it was too late to block the attack and instinctively braced himself for impact, but instead of the cold blade of a zanpakuto, he felt soft lips pressing against his own.

Ichigo's whole body froze and his eyes went wide. His mind was struggling to make sense of the abrupt turn of events and the completely foreign feeling invading him. Urahara used the element of surprise to his advantage and skillfully parted the teen's lips with his mouth, sneaking his tongue in. He lifted his right hand to cup Ichigo's face as he hungrily explored every inch of the wet cavern. The kiss was rough and passionate and although it only lasted a few fleeting seconds, to Ichigo it felt like he was trapped in a timeless haze, helpless to do naught but watch his mouth be ravished.

It wasn't until he tasted something bitter in his mouth that Ichigo woke from his daze. He shoved Urahara off him with more strength than necessary and stared at the older man dumbfounded.

"Wh-what the hell!"

Ichigo brought a hand to his mouth. The terrible taste was getting stronger as it mixed with his saliva and reached every corner of his mouth. Something clicked in his head and he started hastily spitting the strange substance out.

"Oh, don't bother. It gets absorbed almost instantly when it dissolves", Urahara said, almost sounding proud. There was a mellow smile on his face as he curiously watched the teen's reactions.

"Did you just fuckin' drug me?" Anger and confusion flashed across Ichigo's eyes, but one emotion stood out amongst the others; fear. _This can't be happening. This can't be happening._ He was trying his hardest to convince himself that this was just a trick, nothing but a stupid practical joke. And if it had been done by anyone else, he would be sure of that. But this was Urahara Kisuke. The shopkeeper's past was still shrouded in mystery and his true identity infuriatingly out of Ichigo's reach, but it had been obvious from the start that behind the façade lied a dangerous man. A man who would do anything to get what he wanted.

"You make it sound so nefarious, _Kurosaki-kun_." Urahara faked a hurt look. "I'm teaching you how to fight. Not everyone plays nice, you know. You have to be ready for the dirty tricks as well."

Ichigo scoffed. "I don't expect my opponents to _kiss_ me."

"Well, that's the problem, isn't it? You're so naïve that it caught you off guard."

Ichigo scowled and his face turned a deep shade of red – whether from anger or embarrassment, Urahara couldn't tell. _But the flushed look really suits him._ The older man groaned inwardly and found his mind drifting towards dangerous thoughts before shaking them off. He was by no means a man of patience but he'd have to keep a hold of himself for a while longer. His plan would be rendered meaningless if he just jumped Ichigo's bones right then and there.

Ichigo was trying his best to come up with a hurtful remark but his mind kept drawing a blank. His head was starting feel dizzy and despite the anger flowing through his veins, he couldn't concentrate on the hate enough to bring his plans of drawing blood to fruition.

"I- Am I gonna pass out soon?" Ichigo asked nervously. He thought back on the drug education day they had last year at school and tried to remember what they told about date rape drugs. His memories were hazy and he cursed himself for not paying attention that day. Not that he could've ever imagined that someone might try to take advantage of him. Ichigo shuddered at the thought. _That can't be it. Urahara wouldn't rape me.. right?_ Yet he wasn't sure about anything when it came to that man.

"Oh, no. It's not that kind of drug, don't worry." Urahara waved his hand in front of him dismissively.

"What the fuck do you mean, not _that_ kind of drug? Tell me what it does!" Ichigo gritted his teeth. He was starting to feel warm all over and the dizziness clouded his mind.

"You'll see soon enough." Urahara smiled mysteriously.

Ichigo tried and failed to find the energy to smash his teacher's face in. His body felt heavier, yet oddly more comfortable and he didn't really feel like moving around. He contemplated his options. _I could try to get away and try to get help, but.. what kind of help, and from whom? I don't even know what I've been given and Urahara is the only one who does._ He thought back to the kiss and suddenly realized something.

"Wait.. It was in your mouth too! You drugged yourself!" Ichigo shouted triumphantly, finding comfort in the fact. Whatever he would have to suffer, the one who drugged him would go through too. His grin soon faltered when he saw the man in green shake his head, lips unwittingly curving in a smile, revealing his sense of self-satisfaction.

"You really think a brilliant inventor like me wouldn't think of that? I took a preventive antidote earlier. I only use drugs I've created myself so I'm always a step ahead."

Ichigo groaned and let go of Zangetsu, letting it fall to the ground with a loud thump. His last ray of hope was gone and he knew there was no way that he'd somehow be spared from the effects of the mystery drug. If Urahara was going to try to do anything – _and he better not touch me, that fucking perverted bastard – _he'd fight back with all he got, but right now he couldn't do anything. And if he was being honest with himself, he didn't really _feel _like doing anything. He was incredibly warm, like basking in the light of the best of summer suns, the kind that embraces you wholly but doesn't burn. His skin was tingling in all the places that were covered with cloth. He felt _good_. It was like something was sweeping away his worries and making his mind numb. Ichigo closed his eyes, his will to fight the feeling rapidly breaking. _If this is all the drug does, I guess it will be alright_.

When Ichigo finally gave in to the pleasure and let it take over his body, it poured in like a dam had been broken. He was practically glowing. Suddenly there was an all too familiar burn in his stomach and something very eager was growing, pushing against the boundaries of his boxers. His eyes snapped open and they instantly met with intense gray ones. Ichigo momentarily wondered if Urahara had been staring at him the whole time and realized that he couldn't even begin to tell how much time had passed. Minutes felt like hours in his buzzing mind.

"Ah-" Ichigo opened his mouth awkwardly but no real words came out.

"I see you're starting to feel it already", Urahara murmured quietly, his voice suddenly low and husky. He took a few careful steps towards the dazed teen, moving slowly, testing the waters like a predator closing in on a worn-out prey. Ichigo looked nervous and hesitant, but didn't move.

"Bastard." The word didn't sound half as convincing as it was supposed to and instead came out a whisper, a testament of his crumbling self-confidence. The substitute shinigami bit his lip and looked down on the ground. He didn't want to show the gleeful pervert of a man just how much the drug was affecting him. Oh, how he wished it had just knocked him out cold instead.

He was embarrassingly turned on for someone who hadn't even been_ thinking_ about sex. His cock was already fully hard and yearning for touch. Being horny was nothing new to Ichigo – being a 15-year-old boy, masturbating was practically his second job. But that was all he had done so far and it never made him feel like _this, _like he couldn't think straight. He wanted – fuck, _needed_ a release. But he still had some of his dignity left and wasn't going to give Urahara the satisfaction by breaking down in front of him.

Taking a quick glance at Urahara, who was still watching him with an expression that was a confusing mix of his usual gentleness and impatient hunger, Ichigo made his decision. Leaving Zangetsu on the ground, he turned on his heels and sprinted forward, towards nothing in particular. Behind him, Urahara blinked, puzzled more by the suddenness of the drugged redhead's movement rather than the act itself.

Ichigo didn't bother looking back to see if he was being followed. It didn't feel like Urahara was running after him but he couldn't be sure; his concentration was nothing but a bumbling mess and his ears were filled with the sound of his rapid heart beat and the blood roaring through his veins. The running was exhausting, as if he had ran a half a marathon before he even started. His body was heavy and his feet resisted every step. He knew he couldn't actually get away from the shopkeeper but even a small head start would do, as long as he got to be alone for a few vital moments.

Ichigo stopped just short of the limits of his drowsy body and took a few last painful steps to hide behind a big rock. He gasped and let his feet give in, back sliding against the rock. His vision was going dark but in the back of his mind he knew that he didn't have time to catch his breath. Panting and trembling, Ichigo reached down to open his hakama, fumbling awkwardly with the sash and the straps while cursing the complicated traditional wear to hell. After what seemed like an eternity in his lust-filled mind, he finally got to his boxers and pulled out his aching hard-on. The teen shivered and nearly moaned out loud when the eager cock was suddenly met with both the cool air and the warmth of his hand. For a moment he simply gripped it tightly, overwhelmed, feeling like he might explode any moment.

Ichigo's eyes automatically fell close and he found it easy to forget his surroundings and even the hard rock digging in to the small of his back. He started stroking himself, slowly at first but with a rapidly growing pace. There was nothing else in his mind but the physical pleasure, fantasies useless and forgotten. He didn't have to work long as the edge was already nearing; Ichigo could practically taste it. His hand was moving furiously, muscles tensed, groans coated with urgency. He had never wanted to come so bad and his head was filling with bliss from the mere knowledge that he was close.

Ichigo braced himself for fireworks - but they never came. He was standing two inches from the edge and could see the finish line, yet he was stuck. Frustrated, the redhead kept pumping himself, desperate for the much needed release.

_No, no, no, goddammit, please, this is not true, lemme cum, lemme cum. I need to cum, for fucksake! Just a little more, I'm so close, I can't take it anymore. Fuck, fuck, FUCK._

Somewhere in the middle of his inner rant there was a voice, distant and incoherent. Ichigo stopped dead on his tracks and cracked open his eyes, needing a few seconds to adjust his sight. A fuzzy blob of green slowly took form and the black diamonds on the helm of the haori, the striped hat and the familiar rugged face came into focus. Ichigo knew he should be mortified that Urahara had seen him jack off - and the feeling would most certainly haunt him later, when he would be capable of clear-headed reflection – but all he could feel was desperation. The anger that had been momentarily forgotten was flaring up again.

"What the fuck did you do?" Ichigo almost growled, not looking for an answer but an outlet for his frustration. "I can't.. I can't finish."

Urahara reluctantly brought his gaze up from the lap where a shaky hand was still holding the pulsating member. Watching Ichigo stroke himself had been incredibly arousing and a true test for his self-control, which was slipping away piece by piece with each expression, each noise, each move the teen made. He quickly collected himself, swallowed hard and tried to cover his lusty expression with one of fake innocence.

"You ran off so fast that I didn't get a chance to tell you that."

"What kind of drug makes you horny but stops you from coming? You're tying to torture me."

"Oh no, it doesn't prevent it." Urahara smiled as he held a dramatic pause. "You can still orgasm – just only through the stimulation of your prostate."

Ichigo's eyes went wide and his mouth dropped open in disbelief. Suddenly it all made sense. He had figured that the shopkeeper had only meant to tease and embarrass him, make him squirm a bit, but this was something much more sinister.

_He's actually planning to fuck me.. Instead of forcing me, he forces me to want it so bad that I have no choice but to give in. _Images of being fucked senseless to the ground by Urahara flashed through his mind and Ichigo was ashamed to notice that his body inadvertently responded, cock throbbing in excitement. _No, I won't let it happen. I won't! _Even inside his head, the voice didn't sound convincing.

Grasping at straws, Ichigo knew he had one last thing to try. Still sitting against the rock, he leaned to the left until he could reach down to his ass with his right hand. He couldn't be bothered to care that Urahara was watching him. He knew there was no getting away and this was the only way he could satisfy himself while having still even a bit of dignity left. Unfortunately, this was new territory to him; Ichigo had never fingered himself and he had no idea where his prostate was. _Only one way to find out._ Eyes tightly closed and biting his lip, he carefully pushed his middle finger against the hole. When nothing happened, he added pressure until the tightness finally gave in and the tip of his finger slipped in through the first ring of muscle. The intrusion made him hiss and he bit down harder on his lip, probably drawing blood. He pushed the finger further inside until it was as far as he could get it. It felt a bit uncomfortable and could have even been painful if it wasn't for the drug numbing his senses. Ichigo soon got used to the feeling and began to finger himself, pushing in and out, twirling it around, trying to find the magical spot he'd heard so much about.

Urahara was mesmerized. He tried to drink in every last detail, hoping that the image would be forever burned to his mind. The sight certainly was breathtaking; the boy that had been slowly driving him insane with lust during their intensive training sessions was willingly and desperately fucking himself with his own finger, eyes closed, clothes messy, face flushed and covered with an almost pained expression, panting with staggered breaths. Ichigo managed to look ravished without anyone actually having touched him. _Yet. _Urahara couldn't hide his own excitement anymore; he was very obviously hard and breathing heavily. Not that Ichigo would've noticed, anyway.

Ichigo's movements became more urgent as seconds passed by. By now he was whimpering, silently pleading to any gods that might listen that they let him find release by his own hand. At first he thought that he was doing something wrong, but when he had mapped every inch of his ass that he was able to reach, the dreadful realization that he couldn't do this by himself started to set in. Still he continued, determined to not give up.

Urahara, reading the trembling teen's obvious body language, took this as a sign to step in.

"Oh, I'm _so_ sorry, Kurosaki-kun – you can't seem to reach it. Do you need – _ahem_ – a helping hand?" Though it might have looked useless, Urahara knew he still needed to keep up his innocuous façade. He could easily take what he wanted at this point, but it was crucial that Ichigo asked for it himself. The boy would play right into his hands and, thanks to his willful submission, would think it was his own fault, while at the same time letting himself enjoy it because of the drug. Urahara was nothing less of a master at these kinds of psychological games.

An animalistic growl slipped from Ichigo's lips, who still had his finger inside of him. Urahara thought the sound was gorgeous and was glad that the redhead still had some fire inside of him. His determined, hot-headed attitude was what made him so alluring in the first place.

"You really think I'll let you take advantage of me?"

Urahara let out a surprised gasp. "You think I would do something so low? I'm just trying to help a friend out. You look rather.. uncomfortable."

"Yeah – _thanks to you_", Ichigo spat out.

The shopkeeper sighed and rubbed his temple. "If that's how you feel, I'll leave you alone until it wears off. Just how long that takes depends on your metabolism, but it'll be a while." He turned around to leave and, looking back over his shoulder, he added as almost like an afterthought. "I'll check on you tomorrow."

"_N-no, stop!_" The words were out of his mouth before Ichigo had even thoroughly processed what he heard. It was like a reflex, his body acting out on its own out of instinctive fear. Urahara stopped but didn't turn around, smiling widely at the anticipated reaction. Ichigo closed his eyes in embarrassment before continuing. "I'll- fine. I mean, you can do it. Just – just get it over with, alright? No dirty business."

Ichigo wanted to hit himself. He would've rather been taken kicking and screaming than given in to someone, _especially_ the sly shopkeeper, but the thought of being left in this state scared him more than he could describe. He could barely last another minute, let alone hours. Urahara might have just been fucking with his head, the drug might not actually last long at all, but he also wouldn't put it past the older man to leave him like this for days. He had already been drugged to the point of painful arousal, barely able to think or move, with no other quick way out than for someone else to touch him. He didn't want to learn how much further Urahara was capable of going.

Ichigo still had his eyes closed but could hear the sound of footsteps slowly nearing him. Nervousness and excitement were battling in his head, each trying to take the lead. Urahara stopped just a foot away from him and a silence fell over them until Ichigo dared to open his eyes and look up. There was a small smile on Urahara's lips but the darkness in his eyes betrayed his face and almost made Ichigo shudder.

"Stand up."

Some other time, Ichigo would've gotten mad at the commanding tone in the older man's voice, but he was too far gone to care. Instead, he put his palms firmly against the ground and tried to push himself up, his whole body shaking. He had never felt this weak. When his body didn't seem to obey his orders, a pair of strong arms wrapped around his waist and pulled him to his feet. Ichigo quickly clutched onto Urahara's olive green haori and leaned against the taller man, holding on like his life depended on it. He didn't trust his legs enough to stand on his own.

"Good", Urahara murmured, more to himself than to Ichigo.

Ichigo buried his face in the shopkeeper's shoulder, glad that he didn't have to look the other in the eye. The hardness pressing against his own exposed cock was making him flustered. Of course it had been clear to him that Urahara would be aroused – otherwise this wouldn't even be happening - but the physical evidence of his desire was something else entirely. The thought of someone getting turned on by watching him touch himself was nothing short of unreal to Ichigo. He had always been too busy to get involved with someone or to bother himself with stupid high school crushes, so he had never given much thought to the possibility that some people might actually find him attractive. _Am I that oblivious?_

Nonetheless, feeling someone's body pressed against his own felt better than Ichigo liked to admit. The heat radiating off of Urahara was intoxicating and made him feel drowsy, taking away some of the anxiety about what was to come.

Casually, Urahara moved his hand to the side of Ichigo's neck. With his index finger, he lightly caressed his skin, drawing a line from behind his ear down to his shoulder. It was a simple move, but to Ichigo it felt like fire, leaving a tingling trail on his skin. He clamped his mouth tightly shut before he made any noise. The hand moved downwards to his collarbones and started to draw small circles there. Ichigo could feel his composure breaking. His lips started to tremble, sounds pushing against his lips, dying to break out of their prison.

Finally the feather-light touches were too much to bear and he gasped, the sound partly muffled by the cloth but still much too loud. "Ah-!"

"My, you're really eager." Urahara's lips were brushing against his ears and the whispered words caused his body to involuntarily shudder. "Aren't you, _Ichigo_?"

Ichigo tightened his grip on the haori and wished he could just disappear completely into the cloth. The fact that this had been the first time Urahara had used his first name, devoid of any suffixes, no less, did not escape him. It sounded foreign and intimate on his lips, full of silent promises.

Urahara reached around Ichigo's back, effectively hugging him tightly, in an effort to open his kosode. Expert hands worked on the sash while he distracted the redhead by licking and nibbling his earlobe. Ichigo got lost in the feeling and, without noticing, leaned his head slightly to the side, which Urahara took as an invitation to attack his neck. Ichigo yelped as teeth sunk into his skin, followed by a tongue eager to feel the fresh mark.

Ichigo didn't realize that both his kosode and shitagi had been untied until hands were on his shoulders, pulling them down. The clothes fell down to his arms, exposing his upper body. The sudden assault of the cool air made Ichigo whimper and he inwardly cursed himself for being so reactive when he felt Urahara smile victoriously against his ear. One by one, his hands were freed from his clothes. The kosode and shitagi fell to the ground and there he was, stark naked for hungry eyes to freely consume.

Urahara stretched his neck a little further so he could get a better look at Ichigo's backside. He gently massaged the teen's shoulders with the tips of his fingers, the body below his hands him visibly relaxing, before moving to explore the rest of the exposed back. He trailed slowly downwards, stopping here and there to inspect an intriguing dimple or curve, all the way to Ichigo's bottom where his hands finally rested.

Ichigo was getting light-headed from the tantalizing wait and the feel of the hands on his ass, oh so very close, was driving him crazy with each second they stayed put. It didn't take long for his already impaired self-control to buckle. Repressing the part of his brain that realized how desperate and humiliating it was, he bucked his hips, signaling the stationary fingers to move.

Urahara hummed disapprovingly. "No yet", he said, stroking the smooth skin under his fingers. "You have to do something for me first."

Ichigo's face shot up, Urahara's surprising words causing him to abandon his hiding. He knew Urahara hadn't promised anything, but he had assumed that the man would have even a tiny bit of integrityand would get straight to the point without messing around.

"But-" Urahara put a finger against Ichigo's lips, the dead serious look on his face warning him to not put up a fight. "If you want me to help you, you need to give me something in return. That's only fair, no?"

_You're already getting something - I gave you a fucking permission to screw me_, Ichigo thought bitterly but bit his tongue before the thought got turned into words.

"What do I need to do?" It was clear from his fragile voice that he really didn't want to know.

Urahara brought his hand up to Ichigo's face and let his thumb brush softly against his bottom lip while the rest of his fingers lifted the teen's chin up, forcing their gazes to meet. With a husky whisper, he commanded, "Suck me off."

Ichigo's eyes widened but he wasn't given any time to react further as Urahara pressed their lips firmly together. The kiss was raw and demanding from the start – there was no battle for dominance, no question of who was in control. Urahara's tongue slipped easily inside and started to ravish his mouth thoroughly. Just like the last time they kissed, Ichigo was unable to respond – not because he was caught off guard but because both his body and mind were too weak to protest. But this time he felt _everything_; every single nip, lick, bite and suck. It was like being devoured and he was practically melting. Ichigo wasn't sober enough to remember to breathe through his nose and his vision was soon starting to fade, but luckily Urahara must have sensed his body going limp because he pulled back before he got to the point of passing out.

Ichigo stood there mouth gaping, trying to catch his breath and make sense of the world around him again. He had already forgotten what he had been told to do when hands on his shoulders were pushing him down, not forcefully but strongly urging, and because it had never been his legs that kept him standing, they quickly gave in. Ichigo found himself down on his knees, staring directly at the bulge that he was supposed to deal with. The realization made him flustered and, if even possible, the redness on his cheeks deepened by a few more shades.

Urahara reached down to remove his jinbei pants and when they slid down to his ankles, he swiftly kicked them off to the side. He wasn't wearing any underwear, which for some reason didn't surprise Ichigo in the slightest. When his cock was freed from its constraints, it sprang up and hit his stomach with a small slapping sound. Ichigo audibly gulped at the sight. The older man's member was of an impressive size and looking at it from below only added to the impression.

"I don't- I've never done this." Ichigo looked up in hesitation.

The frightened look on the inexperienced teen's face made Urahara's cock twitch. He was used to only seeing a scowl on those features and the knowledge that it was now replaced with fearful awe towards his cock was almost too much to handle. He had to once again remind himself why he wasn't just throwing the redhead to the ground and fucking his brains out. Instead, he tried to give Ichigo a reassuring smile, but the lust in his eyes made the expression look rather predatory.

"Don't worry." The tone of his voice was too nonchalant for Ichigo's liking.

Urahara gripped the base of his length and guided it to Ichigo's mouth. The substitute shinigami watched it nervously for a little while, unsure what to do, until a hand rested on the back of his head and gave him a gentle but an encouraging push. He opened his mouth and took just the head in, experimentally twirling his tongue around the flesh. It didn't taste bad like he had expected. He soon heard a content sigh from above and took it as a good sign, continuing with his exploration, if a little awkwardly and with too much teeth. As more sounds of pleasure escaped from the older man, he dared to venture further, little by little taking in more of the throbbing cock. When he had about half of the length in his mouth, Ichigo started sucking on it. In response, the hand on his hair tightened its grip and he moaned in pain, the lovely vibrations causing Urahara's head to shoot back. No one noticed a hat falling silently to the ground.

Urahara couldn't wait any longer and started to push himself further down. The forceful motion caused Ichigo to panic and he immediately pushed back, trying to keep the shopkeeper's body away from him with both of his hands. He knew enough about gag reflexes to know that he'd choke if something was forced down his throat.

"Shh, relax, it'll go fine. Just breathe through your nose." Urahara stroked his hair soothingly.

Ichigo didn't believe one word, but he didn't have the strength to fight for long. To his surprise, the cock slid down his throat easily and he found himself nose deep in blond hair, not gagging or choking. He took a few deep breaths through his nose, trying to calm himself down.

"See? I told you." Urahara chuckled. "One of the best features of the drug is that it's a very effective muscle relaxant."

Ichigo let out a strangled sound but its meaning was lost in the flesh. Urahara started to slowly thrust his hips, making sure that the teen was with him and breathing properly, until Ichigo's head was moving in sync, meeting his thrusts halfway through. Their pace picked up and Ichigo was soon immersed in the hypnotic dance of the back and forth. The rest of the world disappeared as he deep-throated the man before him with a surprising amount of dedication.

Eyes closed and head thrown back, Urahara let himself get lost in the amazing feel of the teen's mouth on him. It had every sign of inexperience written on it but – _god damn_ - Ichigo was throating him like it was the only thing in the world. The pace was tantalizingly irregular and driving him crazy. He was gripping the redhead's hair so hard that it must have been painful but there was no sign of it.

Urahara would've loved to keep fucking Ichigo's throat for ages but there was still more he needed to do and he didn't want to come to soon. With both of his hands, he stopped the bobbing head's movement and pulled him off. Ichigo looked up at the older man with confusion in his half-lidded eyes, mouth open and a small trail of saliva running down his cheek. Urahara admired the sight, thanking his luck that he got to train such a good-looking thing. Ichigo might not have been beautiful – his features weren't soft or round like with some men – but his jagged lines, lean body and fiery attitude added up to something indescribably gorgeous.

"Umm-" Ichigo had come back down to Earth and was starting to feel awkward just sitting there, the taste of the shopkeeper's cock still in his mouth. Urahara realized that he had been staring and with a small smile, got down to Ichigo's level. He grabbed the teen's chin and kissed him quickly but deeply, tasting himself in the kiss, before sitting down with his back against the big rock.

"Come here." He reached out to grab Ichigo by the arm and pulled the puzzled teen towards him, who stumbled forward and landed on his lap. Urahara adjusted their position so that Ichigo was kneeling in front of him with his legs spread, his own legs in between them. He found himself at the perfect height to assault the redhead's chest. He brought his mouth to a nipple and experimentally flicked his tongue over it.

"Ngh.." Ichigo grabbed a hold of the shopkeeper's shoulders to keep him steady. The teasing mouth started to suck on the nub while a hand played with the other nipple. These new sensations were proving to be overwhelming for his drugged mind; his heightened senses were turning every touch into blinding pleasure, as if his whole body was one big erogenous zone. When Urahara bit down on his nipple and pinched the other one at the same time, he let out a cry. "Don't-!"

Urahara grinned and looked up at Ichigo, whose face was still a bright shade of red - though now more from arousal than embarrassment.

"I don't think you're in any position to tell me what to do." To emphasize his point, he twisted the nipple in his fingers hard and earned a sharp shout from the boy. His grin widened. "In fact, I think you like a little pain."

Ichigo tried his best to shoot an angry glance at the older man, but his face wasn't capable of such emotion in his state of euphoria. It didn't help that his traitor of a body truly was enjoying the delicious pain, reacting wildly to every bite and pinch. _It's just the drug. I can't help it. _He took comfort in that thought as Urahara continued to harass his chest, mapping out all the sensitive points.

Suddenly there was a finger probing against his entrance and Ichigo's whole body tensed. At first a single finger simply rubbed the puckered hole, applying only slight pressure. The redhead whined in annoyance and pushed back against the hand, the last of his feeble efforts to contain his desire having been abandoned. Urahara smiled at the needy sounds. He would never get tired of watching the boy squirm, all hot and bothered, but now, he thought, was the time to make him scream.

In a single sharp move, two digits were thrust all the way inside the tight hole. "Aaah!" Ichigo cried out, arching his back. Urahara wasted no time and started to move his fingers rapidly, not once breaking the rhythm, while he brought his other hand to the teen's aching cock and lightly stroked the head between his thumb and index finger. Ichigo moaned loudly, bucking between the skilled hands. He tried to match their speed but his spinning head left him just writhing helplessly. "Aaah! Ngh.. Ah-haaah-"

"Ichigo." Urahara waited until the half-lidded brown eyes stopped wondering about and locked with his before commanding, "Say my name."

Ichigo struggled to get his tongue to work. When he didn't answer immediately, there was a sharp tug at his cock. "Hnn.. Ki-Kisuke!" The second the shopkeeper's name left his lips, the fingers inside him bent slightly and it was like something in his head snapped. The bright colors, the earthy scent of Urahara, the smell of sex, the ringing in his ears, the blinding pleasure; it all blended together. His fingers dug sharply into the broad shoulders before him but didn't notice the small hiss from the man.

Ichigo looked like had been possessed; he was trashing around wildly and rambling incoherently admist the moaning, the expressions on his face ever-changing. While his other hand fingered the teen, Urahara grabbed both of their erections and stroked them at the same time. He didn't get to enjoy himself long before the teen's movements started to grow too frantic and he knew he had to stop. He pulled out his fingers, much to the dismay of the younger man.

"N-no, wha-" Confused and desperate, Ichigo whined and rubbed his body against Urahara, trying to get some friction. His heart was beating against his ribs like it was dying to break free and his mind was buzzing.

Before he could make sense of what was happening, Ichigo found himself being flipped around, rough hands pushing him on all fours, head against the ground, legs spread wide. Urahara hastily removed his haori and the jinbei top, nearly ripping it in the process. Ichigo strained his neck to look back at Urahara, whose messy blond hair was starting to stick to his sweaty forehead and whose body was slightly trembling, his composure finally breaking. There was a brief moment of silence as they stared at each other, the want in their eyes crystal clear, though forbidden for one and highly troublesome for the other.

The gaze was broken when Urahara pressed his cock against Ichigo's entrance and placed his hands on his ass. Ichigo shivered in anticipation. When nothing happened, he raised his hips a little and let out a small whine. Urahara responded by smacking his ass sternly. "Tell me what you want."

"I, ah- I want you to fuck me." His ass was smacked again, this time harder, and there was a part of him that seemed to enjoy it – not that he would ever admit it to himself.

"Then beg for it", Urahara said, voice rough and hoarse, completely unlike his usual self.

Ichigo pressed his eyes shut. He cursed Urahara for how much the man seemed to love seeing his submission and cursed himself for not putting up a fight. He had never given any thought to having sex with men and now he found himself wanting a cock inside him so bad it hurt. "Please, Ura- _Kisuke_." Deep breath. "_Please fuck me_."

Urahara thrust into the awaiting heat, all the way to the hilt. He groaned in unison with Ichigo's yell, feeling like he might come right then and there. "God, Ichigo, you're _tight_."

The redhead bit his fist. The pain wasn't so bad, thanks to the drug – it hurt, but it was bearable. But he didn't know how to deal with the feeling of being so completely filled; it was like he was being ripped in half. Ichigo was glad that Urahara gave him a few seconds to adjust, though he could feel from the throbbing of the cock inside him just how bad the older man wanted to move.

Soon Urahara pulled back, almost completely out, before plunging back in, enjoying the loud scream that it produced from the teen below him. Then he was moving, thrusts deep and pace fast. Ichigo moaned as his whole body arched, pushing back against the cock penetrating him out of pure instinct. Having Urahara slide in and out of him with such force felt incredibly good and the pain was only adding up to the pleasure. The empty training ground was filled with the sound of skin slapping against another and Ichigo moaning and wailing like a cat in heat.

Urahara ground his teeth; the tightness surrounding him was making him feel light-headed and careless. A low, animalistic growl came from somewhere deep within his lungs as he pounded into the body beneath him with all his strength, now only caring only about his own pleasure. He leaned forward, wanting to feel the sweet friction of skin on skin, and sunk his teeth onto Ichigo's shoulder.

"Aah!" Ichigo yelled in surprise at both the bite and the increase in pace. Now he truly was certain that he was being ripped in half but didn't really care if he died at this point. He could feel Urahara lifting his hips higher and changing the angle of his thrusts and- _HOLY FUCK. _Suddenly he wasn't aware of anything except the fact that he didn't want this to ever stop. "Yes! Kisu- aah! Kisuke! Please, more.. Ah, fuck yes!"

Urahara was brushing that sweet bundle of nerves with every single thrust, which made Ichigo's muscles contract around his flesh, impossibly tight. He groaned at the sensation, fingers digging into the teen's hips. Their sweat-soaked bodies moved together in a needy, frantic dance, devoid of any rhythm.

"I'm, aah-! Kisuke, I'm gonna-" Ichigo couldn't believe he was about to come from just this, without anyone touching his pulsating hard-on.

Urahara's lips touched his ear as he whispered, "Come for me, Ichigo." Like on command, Ichigo came with a scream, shooting his load on the ground. The orgasm seemed to last forever as it shook his body violently, every one of his muscles contracting. When it finally ended, his body went completely limp, only Urahara's hands keeping his rear up, and his mind blacked out. Urahara pumped into him for a bit longer, but it didn't take long for him to find his release.

With a moan, Urahara emptied himself deep inside Ichigo, his own orgasm unusually hard as well. He made a few last thrusts, slow and sluggish, and then just stood still with his eyes closed, trying to catch his breath and collect his scattered mind. When he felt like he could think again, he pulled out and let go of Ichigo, which caused the teen's legs to give in.

Urahara stood up slowly, his legs a bit shaky and uncertain, and ran a hand through his hair, sighing contently. He looked down on the ravished redhead who was laying down on the ground with his legs and arms spread, still breathing hard and shaking, eyes half-lidded, hair slick with sweat and cum dripping out of his ass.

"I must say, you look really slutty splayed out like that", Urahara said with a chuckle.

Ichigo came to when he heard Urahara speaking. He looked up at the grinning man and tried to find a nugget of anger in his after-sex high but came up with none. He had just lost his virginity and all he could think of was that it had felt _really_ good. _I'll find my anger later and then, I swear, he will be dead. But right now.._

"Mhmm.."

* * *

**A/N: **There, it's done! I was planning on keeping this a one-shot, but now I'm actually itching to write a sequel, where Ichigo would have sex with Urahara without being drugged. I do want to write some GrimmIchi and RenIchi and HichiIchi too, but.. Let's just say it's a maybe. You can try to convince me, though!

I know I write Urahara as sort of.. evil, but I think it's pretty clear from his actions in the series that he really _is_ a man who'll do anything to get what he wants and usually does things out of self-interest. His goals tend to be good, but he often achieves them through unconventional means. In that way, I can see him doing what he did in this story. I've read many stories where Urahara acts all lovey-dovey and sweet and it just seems way too OOC to me.

Oh, and Ichigo is not the only one damning that traditional Japanese wear to hell. It was a pain to try to write taking those clothes off accurately yet sexily. I don't know if I succeeded, but I tried my best.


End file.
